Today I Marry My Best Friend
by supernaturalsam
Summary: Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy are getting married. This is a one-shot story. PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish that I did. Hey, I would settle for a morsel of ownership.

**Author's Note: **Well, here we go folks. I know some people will hate this, but it doesn't really bother me. This is something that I have wanted to see for a long time, and I know a few of you have, too. Just so you know this story will not contain any action, any mystery, or anything case related. This is just a romantic wedding that has been many years in the making. I hope that you enjoy this, and as always leave feedback, good or bad.

The ballroom of the River Heights Country Club was filled with nearly 200 anxious guests.

Frank Hardy gazed around the room in awe. He couldn't believe it. The moment was surreal to him. All of these people had come to see him marry the love of his life–Nancy Drew.

He smiled at his best friend–his brother–Joe Hardy. Joe smiled back at him. He knew Frank had wanted this for a long time. And all he wanted was to see his brother happy.

The doors to the grand room opened, and in walked Nancy's two best friends, Bess Marvin and George Fayne. They were dressed in pale pink, strapless A-line dresses each holding a small bouquet of white daisies–Nancy's favorite. Frank knew it had been a tough decision for Nancy to pick a maid of honor, so she had made it easy and gave them both the title.

They both beamed at Frank as they took their places on the bride's side of the aisle.

The room stood up as the orchestra began to play the Bridal Suite. The huge mahogany doors opened and Carson and Nancy filled the doorway. Frank grinned as he heard the mutter of approvals in the room.

Nancy looked ravishing in her dress. It was the typical white, but along the skirt there were small pale pink flowers running the length of it. She was wearing a beautiful tiara and under the veil Frank could see the perfect ringlets of her hair frame her face.

He could feel tears form in his eyes as his bride, his angel, made her way down the aisle towards him.

Nancy Drew was extremely happy. This was it. This was her day, the day she had been waiting for a long time. She glanced up at her father and he smiled down at her. She gave his arm a little squeeze and he patted her hand reassuringly. She looked through the sheer of her veil and was overjoyed at the look that Frank was giving her. He was looking at her as if it was the first time he had seen her.

Father Davies smiled at Nancy. He had known her since she was little and she couldn't think of anyone better to marry her and Frank.

"Before we begin, who gives this woman away?" He asked.

"I do." Carson said. He lifted Nancy's veil over her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then stepped back so Frank could take his place next to her.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today on this wondrous day to witness the marriage of Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy." Father Davies said, "Now, before we begin, is there anyone here that has just cause as to why these two should not be married?"

He searched the room to see if there was anyone and was greeted by silence. He then turned his attention back to Nancy and Frank.

"Nancy, please face Frank and hold his hands, palms up, so that you may see the gift that they are to you." Father Davies said.

Nancy did as she was told.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams." Nancy looked up at Frank, a tear running down her cheek.

"These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you. These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless time wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear and grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

Father Davies then looked at Frank. "Frank, please hold Nancy's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young, and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life."

Frank smiled down at Nancy.

"These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long, hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy, and excitement, and in hope, each time she tells you that you are to have smother child, that together you have created another life. These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized."

Father Davies looked at the both of them and smiled. " God, bless these hands that you see before you on this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for you perfection. May Frank and Nancy see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter, and guide. We ask this in your name, Amen."

The room said "Amen" in unison.

"Nancy, please take Frank's ring and place it on his finger and repeat after me." Father Davies said.

Nancy took Frank's ring and slipped it on his ring finger.

"I, Nancy, take you, Frank, to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true, loving companion." Father Davies began.

"I, Nancy," she repeated, "take you, Frank, to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true, loving companion."

"On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends, as witnesses, I give you my sacred vow that as your wife, I will always be with you and support you." Father Davies said.

"On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends, as witnesses, I give you my sacred vow that as your wife, I will always be with you and support you." Nancy repeated.

"In times of sickness and in health," Father Davies said.

"In times of sickness and in health," Nancy repeated.

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow, " Father Davies said.

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow." Nancy repeated.

"I promise to love you completely," Father Davies said.

"I promise to love you completely," Nancy repeated.

"To console you and comfort you in difficult times," Father Davies said.

"To console you and comfort you in difficult times," Nancy repeated.

"To encourage you to achieve your full potential," Father Davies said.

"To encourage you to achieve your full potential," Nancy repeated.

"To laugh with you and grieve with you," Father Davies said.

"To laugh with you and grieve with you, " Nancy repeated.

"To share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures," Father Davies said.

"To share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures," Nancy repeated.

"To be truthful and honest with you," Father Davies said.

"To be truthful and honest with you, " Nancy repeated.

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Father Davies said.

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Nancy repeated.

Father Davies turned to Frank. "Frank, please take Nancy's ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me."

Frank took Nancy's ring and placed it on her finger.

"I, Frank, take you, Nancy, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend and a true, loving companion." Father Davies said.

"I, Frank, take you, Nancy, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend and a true, loving companion." Frank repeated.

"On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends, as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your husband, I will always be with you and support you," Father Davies said.

"On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends, as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your husband I will always be with you and support you," Frank repeated.

"In times of sickness and in times of health," Father Davies said.

"In times of sickness and in times of health," Frank repeated.

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow," Father Davies said.

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow," Frank repeated.

"I promise to love you completely," Father Davies said.

"I promise to love you completely," Frank repeated.

"To console and comfort you in difficult times," Father Davies said.

"To console and comfort you in difficult times," Frank repeated.

"To respect you and protect you from harm," Father Davies said.

"To respect you and protect you from harm," Frank repeated.

"To honor you and to provide for your well-being," Father Davies said.

"To honor you and to provide for your well-being," Frank repeated.

"To be truthful and honest with you," Father Davies said.

"To be truthful and honest with you," Frank repeated.

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Father Davies said.

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Frank repeated.

Father Davies looked out at the crowd. "And now by the power vested in me and by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Frank. "Frank, you may now kiss your bride."

Frank cupped Nancy's face in his hands and gave her a long, lingering kiss, amidst the cheers in the room.

Frank looked at Nancy and they beamed at each other.

He then grabbed her hand and they walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

**Author's Note: **Yes, there is another one. I know this isn't exactly how it should go, but I haven't been to too many weddings, so please forgive me. Again let me know what you think.


End file.
